1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to impact tools and, more particularly, to manually operated impact tools such as an impact wrench which tightens or loosens a nut from a mating threaded shaft.
2. Prior Art
Impact based or impact assisted wrenches of the prior art operate using electric, pneumatic and in some cases hydraulic power to loosen and/or tighten fasteners such as nuts threaded on a mating treaded stud. The impact force generated by such wrenches greatly assists the loosening and tightening operation of such devices by generating a large impulsive force at the fastener interface. As the result, and in many cases due also to the generated stress waves that travels across the male and female fastener surfaces, such wrenches are operated with a significantly smaller operator effort. In certain situations, the large forces and/or moment and/or torque that has to be applied to a manually operated wrench to begin to open the fastener may cause its failure, particularly since such forces cannot usually be applied perfectly symmetrically, i.e., only in the direction that would open the fastener without unwanted added forces. For example, an operator applying a torque to a manually operated socket wrench to open a bolt may also apply a large shearing force and/or bending moment while exerting his maximum effort to open the fastener and thereby may cause the bolt to shear off during the procedure. Such failures seldom occur while using impact based wrenches since the operator does not have to exert his or her maximum effort in the above manner to operate the wrench.
It can safely be claimed that the relative ease with which impact based wrenches are operated to loosen or tighten various fasteners is well appreciated by their users. However, such wrenches require electric, pneumatic or some other type of generally electric based power in order to operate. In addition, such systems are generally heavy, bulky and expensive to be carried by the operator to all sites. This is particularly the case for the infrequent user such as a driver who may require the wrench in case of a flat tire to loosen and fasten the tire bolts or nuts.
A need therefore exists in the art for manually operated impact wrenches that are simple to use, light weight and inexpensive, particularly for the casual user and professional user who does not have access to a power source at the work site or who does not want to carry a heavy load to a site or may seldom face the need for its use.